The First Meeting
by PenguinsRFunny
Summary: AU. What if Susan and Caspian had met in Narnia before....1300 years before? Follow what happens when Susan and Caspian meet during Susan's first reign as Narnia's Queen. based on characters from Prince Caspian movieverse .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – So I was having difficulty nailing down my next chapter for my other story and decided to write this instead. It's amazing what Procrastination will do for you.**

**This story takes place during the Pevensie's first trip to Narnia but the characters are all from the Prince Caspian movie.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the character's from C.S. Lewis. **

Susan had had enough. As much as she loved Cair Paravel she could not stand one more insolent suitor trying to win her heart with foolishness. The latest pair had been the absolute worst, two brothers strutting about like peacocks boasting about the prosperity of their fathers kingdom telling her exactly how much each of the jewels in their treasury would be worth. She couldn't take it anymore.

So like any sane human being Susan had faked near death (for when she faked regular illness they attempted to comfort her with even more stories of their wealth and their obviously imagined greatness on the field of battle) and fled the castle.

As she rode through the wood on her favorite steed and good friend Laurencia she felt freer than she had in years. She was tired of the streams of men that seemed to flock to call on her. She realized most of them were doing their duty, bound by their birth to marry someone of royal blood, in which case Susan was considered quite a catch being not simply a Princess but a Queen.

In fact as things go Susan was _the catch _these days and it seemed as if she had been thrown in the path of nearly every eligible royal from age 15 to 75. She cringed when she thought of all the men old enough to be her father or even grandfather who had come to "visit" with Peter in the last few years.

Although royal, Susan had not been born to it and thus put very little stock into marrying for the prosperity of a kingdom or to ensure a proper bloodline. She knew in her heart she would eventually marry and knowing herself she would probably be logical about it choosing someone who she thought was morally good and whose kingdom was near that of her brothers and sister where she could raise a family and travel often.

However, the thought of marrying just because each and every one of the men who entered the castle seemed to think that the earth revolved around them was absolutely out of the question. She had survived the teenage years of Peter Pevensie and would not condemn herself to the threat of _that _particular attitude for the rest of her life. There was simply no way that would_ ever _happen.

As she thought about it there had been some _nice _young men who had come her way but who would want to marry someone who was just _nice? _Susan smiled though as she thought of the rigorous sorting process that had developed in Cair Paravel since she had become of age. Most of the time she didn't even have to meet the young men to know if they were right for her since her siblings had developed the talent of doing much of the work for her. Peter was always weeding out the weak, Edmund the weak brained, and Lucy the weak hearted.

The two ridiculous men who were currently invading her home had only been invited as a peace making measure with their father who needed appeasement after his plans for land expansion were quashed in favor of maintaining balance in their homeland. She couldn't wait until they could just _go home_ and leave her alone. She knew she would never marry either of them and until they got that message she would be doomed to a constant headache.

It was because of these thoughts that occupied her so completely that she didn't see the man in the middle of the wood waving his arms and calling out to her. Well… she did see him but not until it was nearly too late to avoid running him down.

Susan pulled on the reins as hard as she could and Laurencia whinnied and rose up on his back two legs in an effort to stop. Susan's surprise had left her unprepared for this circumstance and she was thrown roughly from her saddle hitting her head on a small rock nearby. Her vision blurry, Susan watched as the stranger tried to calm the overly excited horse before the blackness overtook her.

Sometime later Susan awoke to find a dark haired man sitting near her with his hand on her ankle. From this angle she could only see that he had dark hair and dark clothing but the foreignness of such a thing was enough to make her weary. She slowly grabbed her dagger that had been at her waist and held it to the man's throat.

"Declare yourself immediately." She demanded in her most authoritative voice.

The man slowly lifted his arms in surrender but Susan did not relinquish the dagger that she held at his pulse.

A soft voice answered her with the flavor of lands far away. "I mean you no harm my lady. I am Prince Caspian of Telmar and I am here to seek an audience with High King Peter."

Susan rolled her eyes and dropped the dagger from his neck. Surely this was yet another suitor. A suitor from Telmar no less…she had not thought that news that she was of marriageable age and a reputed beauty had gotten that far.

The man still kneeled near her with his hands in the air.

"Put your hands down. I will not hurt you…yet. Although I may have to take you prisoner since you spooked my horse and caused me to fall and hit my head." Susan said now in a joking tone.

The man laughed as he turned around looking at her for the first time.

Susan was astonished by the man in front of her. He was slightly older than she, probably no more than 23 but this was not the look of the barbarian that she expected. He was quite handsome with long dark hair and soft yet powerful dark brown eyes.

"I am truly sorry for spooking your horse my lady. I did not mean for any harm to come to you." He replied with the sultry accent that Susan had admired seconds before. "I was lost and was hoping you could point me towards the castle."

Caspian then lowered his eyes to her ankle and went to claim it again in his hands. Susan was so taken off guard by the feeling of his hands on her in such an intimate setting that her dagger went again to his neck.

"Unhand me Telmarine! I shall suffer no tricks. You shall not bind my feet in an effort to keep me captive!"

The prince let out a small breath and a laugh at the same time turning to look at her . "I have no intention of either situation my lady I was merely checking to see if your ankle was broken or merely twisted."

Susan looked down at the offending ankle to see that it was clearly swelling. "Oh." She said blushing and slowly nodding to him to continue.

Caspian shifted so that he was now kneeling at her ankle down by her feet and quite tactfully out of range of the small dagger. He looked up at her with laughter in his eyes enjoying the spirit of the woman before him. "May I ask my lady why you thought I was trying to capture you?"

Susan looked slightly cross to be spoken to in such a way by a stranger no less. "Well you wouldn't have been the first suitor to come to Cair Paravel and attempt to compromise me in some way to force Peter to marry me off."

Caspian's eyebrows raised the shock of her statement evident in his features. "Suitor?" Caspian asked with a questioning tone. He did not understand why she had thought he was a suitor regardless of how beautiful she was.

Susan waved him off. "Why yes of course. You may not be trying to capture me to secure my hand but it has not been beyond the thoughts of many of the others." She said with distaste in her mouth.

Caspian let go of the woman's ankle, his eyes widening even further. "Others?" He asked with even more shock. He had not traveled for the last week to be among a horde of princes vying for the attentions of a woman who had nearly decapitated him a moment before.

"Why yes. You do not think you are the first Prince to come and seek my hand do you? I'm sorry to disappoint you but you are certainly not the first." She replied with a hint of boredom to her voice.

Caspian's mouth hung open in surprise. He shook his head slightly knowing that he should try and put this misunderstanding behind them quickly. "I mean you no disrespect my lady but I have not come here to marry anyone. " He said in the same soft voice that he had introduced himself with.

Susan was now the one in shock. Her eyes narrowed. "But…but you are a Prince here to seek an audience with the High King. What else would you be here except to offer for me? "

Caspian smiled slightly again at the boldness of the beautiful woman. There was no doubt that she knew _exactly _how beautiful she indeed was. " I … I was not even aware that Narnia had a Princess when I rode from Telmar. I am here to ask for the help and advice of the High King due to a terrible drought 

that has affected my people. We have all suffered and I fear we may not be able to control the commoners much longer. I came here to see if there was any way to avoid a very ….desperate situation."

The soft tone of his voice and the sadness that was reflected in his eyes as he talked about his people touched Susan's heart. She would make sure that Peter helped him if at all possible.

Despite the fact that his plight touched her, Susan's pride had been injured with his admission that he had never even heard of her. Saving her dignity she decided not to show this Prince her weakness to him…it had served her well before. Susan narrowed her eyes as she sat up. "My name is Queen Susan. There are no Princesses here."

Caspian now looked slightly shocked. "Queen? The king allows suitors to his own wife?"

Susan rolled her eyes at his lack of knowledge. "High King Peter is my brother. Have you heard nothing of Narnia? We have two Kings and two Queens here, my two brothers and my younger sister."

Caspian shook his head. "I am afraid my knowledge of your country is slightly older than the current rulers. I have only heard that it is Peter who rules this land and that is why I have come to seek him out."

Caspian offered her his hand and she took it standing up on her uninjured foot. She now was standing quite close to the dark stranger and feeling not quite her confident and formal self because of it. "You are not here to marry me?" Susan asked in soft yet slightly shaky voice due to his proximity. She did not want to marry anyone but she was slightly disappointed that he wasn't interested in her _at all_.

Caspian looked at the beautiful woman in front of him and paused slightly. He was here for one purpose and that was saving his people from starvation. It was certainly not the time nor the place to form some silly attachment. "No your majesty." He said softly yet respectfully as he lowered her hand.

"Well….Good." Susan said without as much conviction as she would have liked. "That makes one less man I have to escape the castle from." She said dusting herself off as if this was the most normal conversation she had ever had in her life.

Susan tried to take a step forward towards her horse and nearly collapsed in pain as she put her weight on her injured foot.

Before she could fall she felt two strong arms around her waist supporting her. She was shocked by the closeness of him. His reflexes were fantastic she would give him that not to mention his chest…

Susan was not the only one affected by their proximity. Caspian had thus far been attracted to the young Queen thinking her eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen but having her in his arms shook something inside of him and he was quite reluctant to let her go.

Susan shook her head slightly telling herself to focus more. Giving herself a little more space within his encircling arms she managed to breathe a slight "Thank you."

Looking up at him with the slight smile that he gave her was much more difficult to deal with than she thought possible. Susan likened the feeling to that of staring at the sun…it shouldn't be attempted unless you are looking to hurt yourself in the long run. Finding her voice she returned to her diplomatic side that was hopefully unaffected by the darkness of his eyes. "I believe I am in need of assistance and you are in need of a guide. Perhaps we could help each other?"

Caspian smile widened and Susan was stunned. He was truly beautiful.

"I would like that very much your majesty." Caspian replied stepping back even further from the beautiful woman with the incredible blue eyes.

Caspian helped Susan onto her horse and retrieved his from a nearby tree. They rode for nearly an hour until Susan brought her horse to a stop. Caspian rode up next to her. She pointed over his shoulder. "There it is. Cair Paravel. Not bad eh?"

Caspian looked at the castle and was momentarily speechless. This was not the stone castle and fortress that he had grown up with. This was a Palace. He couldn't truly decide which was more beautiful the woman beside him or the Palace. They seemed to fit one another perfectly.

"It is incredible your highness."

Susan smiled at his honest humility in the face of her home. He was not like the peacocks that lay waiting for her inside.

Wait. The peacocks.

Caspian watched as Susan' s face fell. "Is something the matter your majesty?" He asked with concern.

Susan looked over to him and smiled slightly. "I had forgotten about who I was running away from this morning." She motioned towards the castle. " There are two young Princes in the castle who have already been here a fortnight and I'm afraid unlike you they DID come here to seek my hand. They are both ridiculous but rather….persistent." She said giving the castle a slight death glare thinking of the peacocks.

Caspian felt immediately uncomfortable. He had come here to save his people but the thought of two young men waiting for Susan trying to force her to marry them made him feel more anger than was proper to feel for someone he had never met.

"Perhaps…" Caspian started.

Susan looked over slightly expectantly.

Looking at the light of excitement in her eyes Caspian wanted nothing more than to remove all annoyances from her life. "Perhaps….if you could find me an audience with your brother I can help ….distract them."

Susan smiled brightly and Caspian felt something inside him change permanently.

She held out her hand for him to shake it. "I think we have ourselves a deal." She said winningly.

Caspian took her hand in his and suddenly felt a rush of excitement and something else run through him as he continued to hold her hand and look into those incredible blue eyes. Susan held his gaze momentarily forgetting that this was just a simple handshake. Nothing about this man seemed simple to her. She was used to men coming here to fall all over themselves trying to impress her but so far Susan was the only one who had done any falling (sporting the swollen ankle to prove it). But as their hands parted neither of the two riders could think about what they had originally set out to do today, they were far too wrapped up in trying to understand the onslaught of feelings they were experiencing about the person beside them to care or think about anything else.

For the first time in her life Susan felt out of her depth with a man. He was the only man in the last few years that had not come to Ciar Paravel to offer for her hand and the first to have any effect on her. Feeling frustration build up inside her from pure confusion Susan dug her heels into Laurencia's sides and took off towards the castle at a gallop.

If she had looked behind her she would have seen Caspian narrow his eyes onto the Queen in front of him, smile, and take off after her. Perhaps he would give chase after all.

**I see you there looking at the review button and thinking about clicking it. You're debating…do I do it? Should I walk away? Well just in case you're on the fence I'm pretty sure I read somewhere that Ben Barnes would never even speak to someone who didn't review stories about him or his characters. Now I can't remember EXACTLY where I read it but you trust me….right? Do it for BEN! REVIEW!! And if I get a good response I'll make sure you get another chapter very VERY soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW. Thanks to all of my new and return readers and reviewers. I love you all. And I'm gald some of you reviewed for Ben…I'm sure he and I both appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this one…it was fun to write. And once again I make a pact. If I get lots of review s I update quickly…without them ….I….w….r…i…t..e……….v…e…r….y……..s…l..o…w…l…y.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own C.S. Lewis characters. I own Gaius and Gustavus although there ain't much to them and am willing to trade them with whoever owns Ben Barnes. I have a little brother, an autographed stuffed Penguin and some cheesy crackers that I'd throw in as well. Any takers? **

**Disclaimer #2: This story will not follow the timelines of the Narnia books. It is a work of fiction in which I am using characters from the first two books/movies. I am attempting to do this in the best spirit of fanfiction but if you do not enjoy non-canon works this one probably isn't for you. **

Susan who was still hobbling around with Caspian's help brought Caspian through the doors to the great hall. He had not stopped staring in awe at the Palace since leaving the stables. He seemed to have endless questions about everything including how the glass roof was constructed and if Susan had ever felt scared being in there during a thunderstorm.

It was during one such conversation that the peacocks found them. They had heard Susan laughing and had followed the sound as a pack of bloodhounds would follow fallen prey.

The two princes walked in to see the Queen talking closely with an attractive young man who was obviously smiling at her.

The younger prince coughed loudly making their presence known.

Susan startled having forgotten about anyone else being in the castle.

"Oh yes. Prince Gaius and Prince Gustavus may I introduce Prince Caspian my…"

Susan paused not knowing how to finish her sentence. She had meant to say my friend but she had only known him less than a few hours.

Caspian smiled slightly at the queen's discomfort and stuck his hand out for the eldest of the Princes to shake it. "..her prisoner." Caspian finished for her smirking to himself about his earlier meeting with the Queen.

The purpose of Caspian's joke worked for Susan smiled brightly at him and then turned to the others. "Indeed. The Prince here tried to take me captive this morning. And I….after capturing him of course decided that I should bring him here to await punishment." Susan explained looking at Caspian pointedly as she mentioned his punishment.

Susan didn't even know what she was doing anymore. Was she flirting with him?

Regardless of what she was doing she thoroughly enjoyed the secret smile he gave her as he turned to shake the dumbstruck Princes hands.

Gaius straightened his already impeccable tunic probably never having been dirty in his life. "My dear Queen, first of all it is good to see you feeling better but perhaps you are not fully recovered. If this man has tried to harm you he should be held in the dungeon with the rest of the criminals."

Susan just smiled politely at the man in front of her knowing that all of his sense of humor must have been pushed aside to make room for more ego. "You see Gaius that's the problem. He swears up and down he was simply lost and trying to help me when I was thrown from my horse and I will swear back up and down that he was trying to capture me and hold me for some ridiculous ransom but as we're both Royalty it shall have to be decided by the High King. So…until he returns he shall be our guest."

Prince Gustavus now stepped forward puffing out his rather puny chest. "Your Majesty." He said bowing deeply. "I feel that until this matter is resolved my brother and I should postpone our departure to ensure your safety while someone of …. less than untarnished status remains within the castle."

Susan eyes widened and she felt as if she were punched in the stomach. This was the absolute _LAST _thing that she wanted.

"Oh. No. That's not necessary.." Susan started to say in her sweetest appeasement voice.

"You're quite right. It's absolutely not necessary. I shall handle him myself and make no mistake he will reside in the dungeon until my brother returns your majesties. " The deep and booming voice of King Edmund replied taking a hold of Caspian by the back of the neck. Edmund turned himself towards the two Princes and held out his hand. "Your majesties it has been a pleasure having you here. I hope it is to be a pleasure repeated at some future time but as you see my sister and I must deal with this new problem without a moment's delay. I wish you the best on your journey and nothing but prosperity for our adjoining nations."

Both Princes shook his hand and made sickening speeches about Edmund and Susan's kindness. After Susan endured two kisses on the hand the two made for the stables where their mounts were already being prepared.

Susan let out a sigh of relief seeing them disappear.

"I thought they would never leave!" She said almost giddy with happiness.

Edmund smiled. "Quite. Now I must make good on my promise to them. So come on I shall show you to the dungeon."

Susan looked at Caspian who was still being held by the back of his neck by Susan's younger brother and then back to Edmund clearly shocked.

"Ed. It was a joke. He did nothing to me!"

Edmund was determined. He marched them along still holding Caspian by the back of the neck while Caspian desperately tried to explain the story of their meeting . Edmund appeared to hear nothing. He marched him up a flight of stairs to a door that was being guarded by a beaver.

Caspian was floored by the circumstances. It had all just been a joke. He realized now that one should never joke about kidnapping a King's sister.

Susan hobbled behind them pleading with her younger brother. "Ed. Come now! We were just kidding with those two buffoons! Do you really want me to ride after Peter for something like this?"

Edmund laid his hand out for silence from both Caspian and his Sister. "Enough." He said looking at the two of them. "I will not go back on my word even if it was to two of the stupidest men in all of Narnia. So I am sorry but until Peter returns you shall have to stay in the dungeon as I said." He said firmly to both Caspian and Susan . He then turned to the beaver.

"Mr Beaver." He said holding out his hand motioning for his friend to step aside.

The beaver smiled his satisfied smile and stepped away from the door handle in which a piece of wood with a red ribbon handle had been placed around the doorknob. In a hasty scratch was the word "dungeon" carved into the piece of wood.

Edmund smiled wickedly then opened the door to the "dungeon" to reveal the best guest rooms in the entire Palace. Caspian's mouth dropped as Edmund smirked at his Sister. "You really were going to ride after Pete weren't you?" He asked clearly teasing his elder sister. She merely scowled and punched her brother in the arm.

Edmund clasped Caspian on the shoulder and spoke close to him. "Sorry if I scared you mate but I was worried those two would never leave if I didn't say something so I did what I had to. I owe you one."

Caspian turned to the now smiling Edmund deciding to match his humor.

"I guess if you let me stay in your dungeon here even after Peter has returned we could call it even." He said with his arms crossed against his chest as if striking a hard bargain with the young King.

Caspian was awfully relieved to have met with such an understanding and good humored brother. He had heard that Peter might not be such a king.

Edmund slapped him on the back and went and sat on top of the writing desk looking more like the 19 year old that he was then he previously did. "Done. So Su where'd you find him?" Edmund asked picking up one of the apples in the ornate bowl and biting into it reverting to his usual casual self.

Susan tilted her head still glaring at her little brother. "Actually it was just as I said…he says he was lost…and I said he was taking me captive." Susan said still being elusive.

Edmund glanced at her disbelievingly. "Right…and you disarmed him how…especially with that ankle you've been hobbling around on?"

Susan glared back. "I hardly think that matters. He's here to see Peter."

Edmund let out a gruff laugh. "Of course. They're all here to see Peter."

Susan glared harder feeling the mortification of Edmund making the same mistake she had earlier. "No. You don't understand. He's really here _just _ to see Peter."

Edmund looked from Caspian back to Susan. "You're kidding aren't you? "

Caspian spoke up. "I…I need your brother's help. My people are suffering from famine and I'd like to work out a trade."

Edmund tilted his head as if considering it. "Well at least it's original. Although my favorite is still the guy who showed up with the cart full of chickens who tried to use them to buy Su off of us. I think Peter considered it too. Rather hungry that one." Edmund said while chewing on the rest of his apple.

With everything that had happened today from being lost to meeting a Queen to being taken prisoner Caspian couldn't help himself. He covered his eyes with his hand and began to laugh. It had started as a chuckle but as he looked between Edmund who was wearing a huge mischievous smile and Susan who was still giving Edmund death glares his chuckle turned into deep laughter that was soon joined with Edmund's.

Susan looked at the two of them standing there in the middle of the new "dungeon" laughing with each other and simply shook her head. She could not fathom how they had started talking about the man with the chickens. She hid her head in her hands and shook it with both shame and laughter overcoming her at the same time.

Giving a final chuckle Caspian looked over to Edmund still sitting on the desk and gave a sigh. "I am not here to trade for your sister. I am here to trade for new farm land." Caspian said still smiling at the joking atmosphere he had found in this remarkable place.

Edmund shook his head as if understanding. "Ah I see. So you want us to throw in Susan on top of the farmland." He bobbed his head as if considering it. "Depends what you've got for us."

Susan let out a frustrated growl. "Oh for heaven's sake Edmund he does NOT want to marry me!" She shouted as she attempted to storm out of the room bruised ankle and all.

Edmund looked after her. "Can't see that I'd blame him." He shouted down the hallway so that both Caspian and the retreating Susan could hear him.

Caspian chuckled again.

Edmund got up and shook his hand. "Well I'm glad you've come Caspian. It's about time someone sensible came to stay. She'll simmer eventually…always does. And we'll talk seriously about your problem after dinner alright?"

Caspian shook Edmund's hand proudly, liking this young King very much. "Thank you your Majesty." Caspian replied in his foreign accent.

Edmund shook his head forcefully. "Not in private you don't. While you're in MY dungeon you call me Edmund or Ed."

Caspian nodded and smiled again.

As Edmund got to the door Caspian called his name questioningly. "Edmund?"

Edmund turned around and hung on the doorframe.

Caspian smiled slightly wickedly as he had seen Edmund doing earlier. "Just how many chickens are we talking about?"

Edmund smiled brightly and pointed at Caspian. "We'll talk….after dinner."

**PLEASE REVIEW. "It started out as a feeling….**

**Which then grew into a hope.**

**Which then turned into a quiet thought**

**Which then turned into a quiet REVIEW**

**And then that REVIEW grew longer and longer until it was a battle cry.**

**I'll come back when you (review enough). **

**No need to say goodbye. **

**(And if you review enough I won't subject you to my atrociously pathetic attempt to sing this song!)**

**If that doesn't work just review for Ben again!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- WOW. Thank you ALL for the incredible reviews. I'm glad you found it humorous. Let me know how you like this one. CHEERS!!**

Lucy walked through the door and plopped herself on Susan's bed behind the vanity where Susan was fixing her hair.

"So I heard those two gorilla's finally left us alone."

Susan smiled at her sister. "I've never heard _you_ be that harsh with anyone but I agree…Gustavus did resemble some sort of primate."

Lucy smiled back. "Well I'm just glad neither of them fancied me. I don't know how you stood it for so long. I would have slipped something into their wine a week ago."

Susan looked at her little sister in mock surprise. She had definitely grown up quite a bit since first arriving in Narnia. Back then her little sister would have cried just thinking of harm coming to any living creature…now she had slightly more refined taste. She wouldn't wish harm on any creature who didn't deserve it…or resemble a large primate with tufts of blonde hair.

"I'll remember that in case you're ever cross with me." Susan said the smile not slipping from her face.

Lucy stood and walked over and stood behind where Susan was sitting. Absently she picked up a jeweled comb and placed it in her own hair before looking down at her older sister.

"You're looking awfully pretty today. Is there some formal occasion that I wasn't aware of?"

Susan tried not to blush too much. "Hm? I don't know what you're talking about I'm just dressing for dinner." She answered in her most casual tone.

Lucy narrowed her eyes sensing that Susan wasn't being entirely truthful. "Well I wouldn't get too fussed about it Ed told me we were having some sort of prisoner around to dinner. Seemed excited about it actually. Sometimes I think he fell on his head as he came out of the wardrobe." Said Lucy now shaking her head.

Lucy sighed and Susan laughed now grinning widely as she put on some teardrop pearl earrings that had been given to her from the mermaids. "Well I'll let you make up your mind about the prisoner yourself. Are you ready?"

Lucy looked in the mirror and shrugged. She looked just as she did every night for dinner. "I'm ready."

The two queens wearing their small floral circlets on their heads descended the stairs to the sitting parlor outside the private dining room. As they entered Edmund and Caspian stood and walked over towards them.

"It's about time. I was going to have to eat Caspian if the two of you didn't show up soon." Edmund said eyeing the two of them.

Caspian bowed to the two Queens letting his eyes linger over Susan. She was dressed far more formally this evening (as was he) and he took a small amount of pleasure in hoping that some of the effort might be for his benefit.

Edmund made introductions to Queen Lucy.

"Lu this is Prince Caspian of Telmar, Susan's prisoner. Caspian, Queen Lucy the Valiant." Caspian smiled and bowed as was polite. Lucy seemed dumbstruck by the new Prince but managed to stumble out a welcome to Cair Paravel.

Caspian went near Susan. "I hope your ankle is feeling a little better your majesty."

Susan was still caught up by the look of the Prince in his formal wear. Although still dressed in dark colors with a black tunic with silver embroidery he looked nothing like the barbarian she had taken him for at first sight. There was no questioning his royal status now. Blinking back her slight awe she managed to answer him. "Um. Yes. A bit sore still but I think I'll survive."

Caspian smiled slightly. "May I offer my arm then?"

Susan happily accepted as they walked into the dining room.

Caspian helped Susan to her chair and took his place across from her next to Edmund. The head seat was left vacant for Peter but the rest of the long table was filled with the beavers, a faun called Mr. Tumnus who seemed to only wear a scarf, and several other favored Narnian's. Lucy sat next to Susan.

As Caspian introduced himself to Mrs. Beaver who was piling food onto his plate as if there were no tomorrow Susan felt pain shoot through her foot as Lucy stomped on it under the table.

Susan was shocked by the pain but turned as quietly as possible to her sister trying to keep her voice down . "What on earth was that for?"

Lucy simply smiled and leaned in so only Susan could hear. "That's for keeping secrets. Oh and I also thought if you were going to use your "hurt" ankle as an excuse to fall all over Caspian that it might help if it actually hurt." Lucy grabbed a roll and began buttering it viciously. "See if I give you anymore cordial for bruised ankles." Lucy grumbled to the offending dinner roll. Then brandishing her butter knife at Susan flinging butter half way across the table the youngest queen let out a cry. "I maybe the youngest but I don't deserve to be kept in the dark. If _he's _a prisoner then I must be the white witch."

Susan whispered back slightly stunned at Lucy's reaction. "It was just a joke. No need for violence."

Lucy felt slightly placated. "Fine just….you could have told me to dress nicer." She said looking down at her dress slightly embarrassed.

Susan's eyes showed her initial confusion. Lucy had never been worried about her appearance before. But as Lucy shot Caspian and embarrassed look with a slight blush Susan realized that perhaps hers was not the only head he had turned. Lucy had never before found any interest in the many Princes who came to visit (not that Susan would have minded in the least if she had). But Caspian….something was decidedly different about him and although she would be hard pressed to admit it out loud…there was certainly something different about the way Susan felt towards him. When she was near him or even when he looked at her she felt excited in a way she never had before and she hoped and prayed that her sister wasn't feeling the same things.

Susan turned towards Lucy still whispering. "I' m sorry Lu. I didn't think it would matter. Caspian's just here to see Peter so we're putting him up till he returns."

Lucy's eyes showed a hint of sadness. She then looked at Caspian and then back at Susan and seemed to make a decision. "Right. Maybe it will work out this time eh? He seems nicer than the rest." Lucy said with a kind voice that held a tinge of disappointment but no real resentment. Susan let out the breath she had been holding. She knew if Lucy truly fancied him she would have shown much more disappointment at the thought of Susan and Caspian being together.

Still not sure of herself or her own intentions with the Prince Susan took Lucy's hand under the table and stuck with the truth of the matter. "Lu. He needs Peter's help. This has nothing to do with me."

Lucy gave a weak smile and squeezed Susan's hand back looking back between Caspian and Susan once again catching him watching Susan over his wine glass. "Not _yet _perhaps."

Regaining her Queenly persona Lucy leaned in once more to Susan. "Now can you pass me another dinner roll? This one seems to have lost the will to live."

Susan smiled at the joke and they continued on with their meal.

Everything from then on was friendly and polite but Susan barely ate anything at all. Being seated across from Caspian seemed to make it nearly impossible to concentrate on anything. She could barely tear her eyes off him. He seemed very at ease at their table, he and Edmund acting as if they were long lost brothers sharing private jokes after only a few hours. He was slightly in awe of the creatures at the table and listened with rapt attention as they explained the histories of their people. He even seemed to make Lucy feel comfortable and within the hour they were also teasing each other like brothers and sisters. And despite everyone else's happiness and comfort Susan was in agony. This was not some peacock that she could simply ignore or even run away from. Caspian had weakened her defenses and he had yet to utter a single word of poetry or offer to fight a single battle in her honor. In fact he had weakened her defenses by not doing _anything at all. _And Susan, despite the leagues of suitors who had come before him had no idea how to respond to such a thing. How does one get a Prince who has come here with no intentions to like you? Her frustration with herself was so complete that she excused herself early and went to bed.

Susan was now frustrated with her own frustration. First she could not figure out how to act in front of Caspian and now sleep would not even come to her. She couldn't stop thinking about everything. For the first time in her life she realized that she actually wanted someone to be attracted to her but she couldn't name a single thing about herself that would attract someone like Caspian.

She had been so caught up in people chasing her about that she had let the real Susan fade into the background while replacing her with a well dressed and beautiful shell of a person who never really invested herself in anyone except her family and close friends. She wanted to be Susan again.

Frustrated she whipped off the covers and made for the kitchens. Mrs. Beaver never left the cupboards anything less than fully stocked.

When she entered the great hall with the 4 thrones on one end she saw what could only be Caspian sitting on the floor looking up at the glass roof.

She slowly approached him not being able to help herself. "I hope you're not lost again are you?" Susan said enjoying the feeling of teasing the man in front of her. After her mute performance at dinner she decided that teasing was at least a start.

Caspian smiled to himself instantly recognizing the soft and slightly sultry voice of Queen Susan. Turning a bit to answer he saw her approaching in a beautiful silvery grey robe. His mouth suddenly went dry. Out of the 3 different ways he had seen her attired today this was by far his favorite. Her soft dark hair had been brushed strait lying in waves upon her shoulders and her beautiful face shone all on its own not needing any makeup or jewels to reveal its beauty. He smiled as she came to sit next to him. He had been secretly hoping for a moment alone with her since they had entered the Palace.

Eventually Caspian found his voice and answered her "Not lost your majesty but slightly overcome. I have never dined with beavers or watched the stars from the inside of a Palace before. This place is quite incredible".

Susan rearranged her robe getting more comfortable on the floor looking up at the stars with him "Well I will admit…it is a bit much to handle at first. I remember the first time I heard one of the animal's talk. I could have sworn that I had gone a bit crazy. And the first time I walked the steps to Cair Paravel was…well it was beyond anything I had ever imagined."

Caspian looked over at her curiously. "You were not born here?"

Susan smiled a real smile. "No. I was not always a Queen of Narnia. I was a stranger here once just like you."

Caspian smiled. "Well you Narnian's definitely know how to treat your strangers. They make you Queen and your brother has all but assured me that High King Peter will help with me with my troubles."

Susan laughed. "Yes well when Ed isn't trying to sell me off for livestock he can be quite charming." She said sarcastically playing with the end of her robe.

Caspian looked directly at Susan "Well… I like your family…..very much" Caspian replied wanting to indicate much more about his feelings than his affinity towards Edmund and Lucy.

Susan was slightly lost in his brown eyes again. She had been meaning to avoid them noting how dangerous they were to her concentration.

Caspian couldn't breathe properly when he caught her eyes like this and seeing them in the dark with only the moonlight reflecting off them he wasn't so sure breathing was important anymore. He was undoubtedly attracted to her as he knew any sane man would be but to him this was much more than attraction. He had enjoyed everything about their ridiculous meeting. He admired the fire inside of her that made her strong and fierce when she thought she was in danger, he liked the Sister that played along with the teasing games of Edmund and had comforted Lucy but most of all he very much liked the soft and beautiful woman who had not always been a Queen of Narnia.

Susan blinked suddenly and the connection between them was lost. "Well…I…I guess that every family has its ups and downs. But I'm pretty proud of mine actually. Just as I'm sure yours will be proud of you when we find a solution to the drought problem." Susan replied shakily still not fully recovered from how vulnerable Caspian's eyes made her feel.

Caspian's shoulders tensed at the mention of his family. "Yes…" He said slowly. "I hope we can find a solution but I have a feeling that this trip will not earn me any friends back home."

Susan's eyes darkened with confusion. "Why not?"

Caspian sighed. Part of the magic of this place was that it made him completely forget about everything that was happening back in Telmar.

"I mean that anything that I do that earns public affection from my people is not considered an asset by my Uncle. My father died when I was very young and my Uncle Miraz has been ruling in my stead until I come of age next year. But I fear that Miraz had liked the feeling of power too much and I know he will not want to give up his position willingly. Anything that puts public support behind me is a threat to my uncle and the power he has now. I have no doubt that this could be the thing that forces him to attempt to take the throne….forcefully."

Susan's eyes were wide in indignation and fear at what he was saying. "You think he would…kill you for it?"

Looking at his shoes Caspian answered truthfully. "Yes… If he sees a way to get what he wants I'm sure he will take it."

Susan looked at him for a moment in complete shock. This was not the type of rule she was used to. He couldn't return to such a place! "Well then you can't go back on your own! She said with conviction as she stood up from the marble floor. "Come on! We must talk with Edmund. He is a brilliant strategist. We will find a way to help you."

Caspian stood and took her hand in his abruptly stopping her from running off to find Edmund. "Susan." He said softly and reverently both of them forgetting about the formalities that should be enforced for an acquaintance so young. "I can not worry about myself right now. My entire kingdom is suffering. I will do what I came to do and that is finding a way to end the food shortage. I will worry about Miraz when the time comes."

Susan couldn't help herself. The thought of him coming to harm was too much. A ready tear streamed down her cheek at just the thought of it. She _never _cried. Never. But something inside her couldn't even think about sending Caspian back to a place where there were people ready to kill him. She had known him less than a day but she felt the same emotion ripping through her as she had when she had seen Aslan walking towards the stone table. She was terrified. He couldn't leave…not for good. He had only just arrived and yet so much had changed inside of her that she couldn't process how quickly it was happening.

Caspian saw the tear and his heart ached. That she might feel deeply about his safety touched him. He only wished he could tell her how much. Slowly he brought his hand up and wiped away the tear on Susan's cheek his own problems washed clean as he went to comfort her.

"I…I want to help you." Susan finally said in a soft and unsure voice. There was much more she wanted to tell him.

Caspian looked at her again with the brown eyes that spoke louder to her than any other voice. "You already have" he replied stepping closer to her, his hand still entwined with hers.

He searched her heavenly blue eyes and desperately hoped she didn't look at her scores of suitors with the same look that he now saw. Caspian had never had anyone to care for him but from the look they shared he hoped Susan might be the one who would. Even this small hope of something that could be…that she could learn to care for him as he already cared for her made Susan seem like the most precious thing in the world to him.

The two of them just stood there under the Narnian stars without moving, holding hands and Caspian softly caressing Susan's cheek with his thumb. For Caspian he felt a part of his heart that had been dormant awakening with Susan's closeness and Susan felt her confusion from earlier slipping away. She hadn't needed to figure out how to attract him she only had to be herself.

Caspian knew this was crazy. He had known her less than a day yet nothing could possibly stop him from what he was about to do next. Leaning down towards Susan's mouth to kiss her he paused for a moment his face dangerously close to hers and whispered "I'm glad I got lost today." Susan looked at his lips and then into his eyes knowing what was coming and welcoming it. She smiled and spoke softly, "I'm glad I didn't kill you today." Caspian's own lips broke into a huge smile as he brought his other hand to Susan's face, slowly pulling her closer and kissing her. As their eyes closed and his lips grazed hers in the gentlest of caresses everything that Susan had thought she knew… changed.

Less than a half hour later Susan returned to her room her lips swollen and her cheeks flushed from talking and kissing Caspian senseless. She smiled at how well they had learned to communicate without words. He was very….eloquent…when he wasn't actually using his lips to speak.

Susan opened the door and from her happiness induced haze she almost didn't recognize Lucy sitting at the beautiful vanity staring blankly at her reflection.

She knew that Lucy had heard her enter but she had not made a move.

"Lu?" Susan asked with concern.

Lucy just glanced at her sister through the mirror. "He is here for you after all isn't he?"

Susan looked about confused. She didn't know what was going on with her and Caspian but she also couldn't lie to her sister.

"I….I don't know. But I think I could like him very much." Susan finally finished trying to be honest and still guard her very new and raw feelings.

Lucy finally turned on the bench and sighed. "I always knew you'd pick the absolute most gorgeous man ever created to fall for."

Susan laughed slightly and went to sit with her younger sister. "I don't like him because of his looks Lucy."

Lucy just eyed her from her position on the vanity. "Right I forgot…he's not only incredibly good looking but noble and kind hearted and what have you left me to choose from? Oh yes that's right Gaius and Gustavus the moronic primate twins." Lucy said with a hint of a smile indicating her pleasure in teasing her older sister.

Susan put her arm around Lucy. "You will not be choosing among those two…Edmund would trick them into staying in a real dungeon within the first week. We'll find someone wonderful for you Lucy. I'm sure of it."

Lucy smiled wickedly. "Good. I'm glad you volunteered because when you run off with the Telmarine I want you to go back to whatever land that makes their Princes look like _that_ and capture me one or two. I would like to have some selection you know."

Susan laughed. She loved Lucy's sense of humor. "And how would you like me to capture them?"

Lucy stood and walked towards Susan's door getting ready to leave her sister for the night. "I'll let you decide on that Su." She smiled and walked out the door.

Then in an afterthought Lucy returned. "But Su?"

Susan looked up again. "Hm?"

Lucy smiled "Just make sure not to hurt their faces eh? It'd be a shame to ruin that much perfection."

Susan smiled again secretly agreeing with her younger sister. "Goodnight Lucy."

Lucy nearly skipped out of the room "Night Su. I hope you won't get lost on the way to the kitchens again!"

**IF you personally do NOT know a guy as incredibly delicious…(yes I said delicious) as Ben Barnes you MUST leave a review. **

**Alright I am one of these unlucky women who has less than male perfection in her life so here is my own review. **

**Well you are brilliant as usual but the lack of chickens in this chapter is severely hindering your work. Oh and you might want to try to somehow fit in a scene where Caspian (aka Ben) has to fight off a possessed garden hose with no shirt on. Just a suggestion. :)**

**Cheers to everyone who read that entire chapter. Good on you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N EXTRA WOW. I've never had so many story alerts or reviews so quickly with a story and I LOVE it! I'm an attention hog at heart. I hope you enjoy this one..no chickens but still fun to write. **

The next three days were the most blissful of Susan's life. Caspian wasn't very open about his growing affection for her in public but he made it quite clear in private. Caspian and Edmund spent much of their days working out details of a land agreement that would help the Telmarines and in the afternoon the four of them would go riding or walking around Cair Paravel.

Caspian seemed to fit in with the Pevensie's as if he were born to it. Lucy although still having a slight crush on the foreigner teased and played with him as she did Edmund and Edmund had found an equal in humor and ability and they laughed and trained together with ease. And with Susan things became more comfortable. During the day they would talk easily about their people and what they would want to see from them in the future and at night when they would make sure they were alone they would talk about things more private and dear to both of them. Susan often talked about her desire to be a good Queen and her fears that she wasn't, of her worries about how Edmund and Lucy had grown up without their parents. And Caspian had many of the same worries and fears. He didn't know if he could be a good King or if it was even possible to hold his people together after such suffering and the desperation that was to come.

The one thing that they didn't talk about at all was what was happening between the two of them and yet each evening they would find themselves alone and eventually in each other's arms.

Tonight would be the fourth night they would meet outside of the watchful eyes of the others. Susan's skin was covered in goose bumps despite the warm breeze. She had been so reserved around men, always acting the Queen, trying to let them down easily while preserving diplomatic ties that she was quite intoxicated being so open with Caspian. Everything about him was new to her, the way she felt lighter when he looked at her, and the blissful moment of terror when she didn't know if he would kiss her or not excited her to no end. Susan waited impatiently for the next time she could feel his strong arms around her.

As if knowing what she was thinking Caspian's hands slid around her waist from behind pulling her to him as he slowly bent his head down to kiss her neck in greeting. "Your majesty. You should not be out here all on your own." Susan could feel him smiling as he got the words out and continued kissing her neck.

She turned in his arms to face him her smile wide. "I wouldn't be here alone if you had just finished your dinner sooner. I thought perhaps you didn't want to meet me tonight." She said saucily knowing she was flirting with him.

Caspian let out a small growl and kissed her offending lips passionately. He pulled apart quickly as they had just begun to get lost in one another and spoke softly with a trembling voice "Did that feel like I didn't want to meet you tonight?"

Susan responded the way she had wanted to all day. The two had been verbally sparing with each other picking small fights and disagreeing with one another just to see the color rise in their respective cheeks knowing that they would have to wait until the sun had gone down to bring that color about the way they truly wanted to. Susan kissed him desperately.

Their knees seemed to give out at the same time allowing them to sink down to the soft grass in the moonlit courtyard where they had met. They both trembled as they kissed each other forcefully, each letting out hours of frustration at being so close to one another and yet not being able to touch or hold one another openly.

They broke apart after several long moments their chests heaving from lack of breath and intense emotion. Caspian placed his forehead to hers his brown eyes pleading with hers "Please tell me you do not meet the others like this."

Susan for a moment couldn't possibly comprehend what he was saying. "Others?" She asked still not breathing normally.

Caspian stroked her cheek softly looking into the blue eyes that he had completely surrendered to. "Yes Others. The first moment we met you let me know that I was not the first Prince to come here for you." He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist "I….I need to know if…if this is as special for you as it is for me." He said keeping a steady hold on her hand and staring deeply into her eyes.

Although his tone was steady she could see fear in his eyes. Part of her wanted to be mad at him for implying that she would be doing this with everyone who crossed paths with her. But she wasn't. Everything that had happened between them had happened so quickly and so violently that there hadn't been anytime for reassurances.

She entangled her fingers with his. She looked down at the ground beneath her and shook her head. "Caspian," She said as eyeing him as if he should know better "Whatever this is….I have never felt…or done anything like it before." She said slightly embarrassed at admitting it openly.

Caspian smiled warmly. "Then when your brother returns tomorrow you would not mind if I also ask for the pleasure of courting you properly?"

Susan's eyes blazed with happiness as she lunged herself at him. The force of the contact was so powerful that they both lost their balance and fell over with Caspian landing slightly on top of Susan. Caspian raised himself up onto his arms and looked down at her beautiful image smiling back up at him. Her loose curls framed her face her eyes speaking straight to his. She bit her lip slightly as if unsure of what to expect next but smiled as she brought her hand to the side of his face. Caspian's eyes closed at the feeling of her hand on his skin. God she had no idea what she did to him. Caspian opened his eyes beaming down at Susan.

As Caspian bent down to kiss Susan again celebrating in the new level that would be brought to their relationship he heard the unsheathing of a sword and before he could react he felt cold steel against his back.

**Now for the blackmail portion of our show. I know this was short but the next part is already written and if I get enough reviews I will release it tonight. He He he. And here you all thought I would only use Ben Barnes as blackmail for reviews. Ha! I am perfectly comfortable with all forms of blackmail!**

**But for those of you who enjoy the Ben Barnes blackmail here is it: If you have read this chapter AND you think that there should be a button on the tv remote that lets you replace any character on your favorite tv shows with Ben Barnes you MUST review. **

**I'm thinking it would be great to insert him into just about everything. Instead of watching Ryan Seacrest on American Idol it would be Ben Barnes, instead of any of the annoying weather girls on the news…Ben Barnes. Instead of boring golf….BEN BARNES! Ok I need to calm down and get over the fact that there's nothing on tv this summer. Ah…back to the point…REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N All of you should thank bluebaby3296 for me getting this one out to you. She threatened to start making new screen names and adding more reviews just to get this chapter. So as a procrastinator extroardinare and believer in less work and more play I give you Chapter 5. Also thanks to everyone else for the reviews. This one is also kinda short but 2 chaps in under 6 hours is pretty nice of me if I do say so myself so if you haven't reviewed the last one PLEASE DO! **

A strong cool voice accompanied the inconvenient steel at Caspian's back. "If you care to live longer than a few more seconds you will declare yourself and unhand my sister!"

In Caspian's mind he was letting out the worst expletive he knew. Since the tone of this man's voice was much deeper than Edmunds there was no doubting that the man now standing behind him was Peter, High King of all Narnia and reputedly overprotective brother to Susan and Lucy. With everything that he now wanted from the High King this was not the way Caspian wanted their first meeting to go.

Slowly Caspian rocked back to his knees and stood raising his arms in surrender once again. "I am Prince Caspian of Telmar and I mean you nor your sister any harm."

Although her view of the affair had been blocked by Caspian being on top of her Susan had heard Peters voice and was now struggling to stand. Caspian offered her his hand and pulled her up.

Susan straightened her dress and her hair and then immediately went into Queen mode squaring her shoulders as if readying herself for battle with her older brother.

"Peter you will put that sword away or I will run you through with it myself." Susan finally managed after glaring at her brother for the interruption.

Peter was not at all amused. He had not ridden back all night the previous day to arrive home early just to find his sister being compromised in a dark courtyard.

"Susan! He has compromised you in every possible way and you expect me to play nice to him?? I don't think so! You…" He said pointing his sword at Caspian who had now turned around to face the clearly enraged King. "You will be placed under arrest and held until I get to the bottom of this."

Before Susan or Caspian knew what was happening Peter's two personal guards came and placed him in irons and whisked towards the castle without delay.

Susan's temper was now at its height. "What on EARTH do you think you were doing? He has done NOTHING wrong, you just happened upon us after we lost our balance which you would have figured out if you stopped for a moment and let one of us explain!" Susan punched Peter as hard as she could in the shoulder and kept on yelling. "Let us also not forget the fact that I am NOT a child and can do WHATEVER I please! You WILL go and call OFF those guards immediately! Caspian is a guest here and will not be treated this way!" Susan then stormed off towards the castle.

Peter let out a long breath and followed his angry sister back to the Palace.

The clamoring of the two guards unceremoniously pushing their arrestee through the palace caught the attention of both King Edmund and Queen Lucy who had been playing chess in the parlor room. The two came quickly to his aid.

Edmund came up to the three of them with his arms crossed and a stupid grin on his face. "What is going on here? I knew Su liked our new prisoner but I never thought she'd be so into roll play."

Lucy hit Edmund in the arm as Caspian blushed and rolled his eyes. "These" he said showing off his new cuffs "are compliments of the High King."

Edmund couldn't help himself and laughed loudly. "You mean Peter took you prisoner….again?"

Caspian couldn't help himself and laughed with his new friend. It was rather ridiculous. Within a week he had met both Queen Susan and the High King in almost exactly the same fashion. Caspian nodded and then smirked. "Is it family tradition to meet all strangers at blade point or is this just a pleasure reserved for me?"

Lucy sighed. "It's just you." She turned to the two guards "It's alright. You can release him now."

The guards looked at each other and back at Edmund "But the High King.."

Edmund turned to them. "The High King has yet to reenter the palace. Until that happens I am the ruler of Cair Paravel and You will do as I command."

Caspian was being released as Susan entered the Palace in a fury with Peter following.

Susan came up to Caspian and hugged him. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

He smiled. "I am used to being taken prisoner here remember?" He said softly looking down at Susan with a tender look.

His words had the desired effect and she smiled slightly losing some of the pure fury she had before.

Peter did not like this scene anymore than the one he had seen a few minutes before.

"Alright I think it's time I learn what's been going on here. I want a family meeting in the parlor immediately!"

Peter turned back towards Caspian. "You will stay here until we return." He explained in a voice that held no opposition.

Susan stared down Peter coldly and turned and give Caspian a lingering kiss on his cheek almost in defiance of her brothers tyrannical statements.

Although Caspian knew his situation and favor with the High King were fairly low at the moment he couldn't help but admire Susan's tenacity. She was not one to bow down to anyone and seeing this side 

of her only made him want her more. He knew to kiss her after being in a rage drawing on that passion and fire would be something he would not soon forget.

He merely looked at her with passionate eyes and nodded letting the four of them convene in the parlor.

Peter turned around as the door closed. "So who wants to explain all this? Huh?"

Susan rounded on him quicker than lightening. "THIS! You self righteous…" Edmund who had been standing behind Susan stepped forward and promptly clamped his hand around Susan's mouth. "Um…mind if I go first? I don't think Mrs. Beaver would appreciate the blood stains on the carpeting if I let you tear Peter apart."

Susan seemed to agree that if she kept going she would do bodily harm to her brother so she nodded briefly crossed her arms and sank into a nearby chair.

Edmund looked at Peter seriously. "Alright well the gist of the whole thing is that Caspian is here to trade us the use of the old Telmarine mines for some new crop lands because of the Northern drought. His people are starving and he's here to try and stop it from becoming bloody."

Peter coughed in disbelief. "What I saw had NOTHING to do with crops."

Edmund sighed and looked directly at Susan instantly transforming from a King into the kind and serious younger brother that he had been when they were crowned. "I honestly don't know what you saw…but what I've seen the past few days are two people who may have literally stumbled their way into incredible happiness."

Susan looked at Edmund with watery eyes. Edmund was never one for letting something go without making fun of it but he had been dead serious about the two of them and she appreciated the compliment.

Edmund nodded to her slightly giving her his consent to her possible match and Susan nearly stood up and hugged her younger brother. Only Peter's furious eyes kept her in her seat but her eyes told Edmund of her thanks both for his words and his support.

Edmund looked back at Peter with sympathy. The poor man looked more than a little lost. He seemed to be hovering between indignation, confusion and anger. Edmund knew that Peter liked being in control and that finding Susan with a strange man after dark did not make him feel in control. Edmund probably would have gone off the deep end as well if he thought some stranger were taking advantage of Susan but to Edmund Caspian was no longer a stranger. After less than a week with Caspian working on the problems of his people Edmund knew with certainty that Caspian had passion and kindness equal to his sister's. They would complement each other well.

Looking back at Peter and his anger filled eyes he made his suggestion "Listen Pete. I know this is new and a lot to take in but I think you should trust us. The three of us have known Caspian longer than you and he is a much better man than most."

Lucy spoke up for the first time. "Actually….he reminds me a lot of you." Lucy said looking towards Peter. After the pained expression in Peter's face the amused one in Edmunds and the terrified one in Susan's Lucy amended her statement. "Well ok not exactly but he hasn't been here very long and he still cares about all of us a great deal. Not to mention the fact that he can't go 20 minutes without worrying about how his people are going to survive this drought. He has the makings of a great king and having 2 decently passable kings as brothers I should know what I'm talking about." Lucy said holding her head up high with authority.

All the fight seemed to have gone out of Peter. After seeing how violently Susan had defended Caspian, not to mention Edmund and Lucy's praises he had little choice but to trust their judgment until he had time to see what kind of man this was for himself.

"Alright. I guess I shouldn't have been so rash. I think we should all sleep on it and figure out what to do in the morning. Will that work for everyone?" Peter finally asked more the big brother than the High King.

Susan still looked miffed, Peter was terribly tired and worn out and Edmund was glad that they had finished the meeting without bloodshed.

Looking around at her siblings Lucy knew that someone needed to break the uncomfortable silence so she took it upon herself. She stepped towards Peter placing a consoling hand on his tense shoulders. The old Lucy would have hugged him and welcomed him back but the older and more rambunctious teenager in her couldn't help herself. She gave peter a quick kiss on the forehead and smiled down at him "We're all glad you're home now but you need to promise that you absolutely won't wake up and send Caspian away…" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The others looked at her curiously not knowing where she was going with this. With a mischievous glint in her eyes she shrugged "What? You've all _seen _him and I haven't found out if he has any brothers yet!" Lucy smiled widely and winked at her oldest brother as she left the room.

Susan and Edmund laughed as Peter rolled his eyes. This had been a VERY long day.

Alone in his chambers Peter splashed the water onto his face and looked into the mirror. He saw lines of stress and loss of sleep. He did not know exactly what to think about what he had come home to. He had never seen his sister truly interested in a man. They had always been interested in her but her defense of Caspian and her blatant signs of public affection clearly indicated that she was not untouched in this situation.

Peter ran a hand through his short blond hair and sat on the bed. He dreaded the meeting that would come the next day. Sighing in frustration he blew out the torch lighting his chamber and went to bed 

his thoughts and mind flooded with questions of how his family and especially their newest guest would react to the upcoming guest. He could not see a way in which everyone could be happy and he didn't want to think about who he would have to disappoint most with his news.

**A/N Well that my way of welcoming Peter into the fray. I'm glad most of you guessed it was Peter but it wasn't too hard of a cliffy to figure out since we had to bring him back sometime. **

**And here's the plea for this one…By reviewing this chapter you MAY be entered into a sweepstakes to an all inclusive vacation on your own private island with …you guessed it a shirtless and tanned Ben Barnes! **

**Chances of winning said sweepstakes maybe less than getting hit by lightening, winning the lottery, and death by baby bunnies combined. BUT for Ben don't we have to at least try?? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello? Is anyone still out there? I know that I don't deserve a response after leaving you hanging for so long but I was on vacation and then lost motivation so for those of you who PM'd me and insisted I get back on the wagon I do appreciate it and this one's for you. CHEERS! **

Edmund found Peter the next morning in the tallest tower of Cair Paravel. He knew his brother was avoiding the rest of them when he was missed at breakfast. There were few places that Peter liked to hide and the place he picked usually depended on how much he didn't want to be found. Seeing his brother in the cramped tower overlooking the castle below him he knew that whatever Peter was hiding from them would be bad….very bad.

"So…were you planning on telling us your little secret or are you just waiting for an ambush?" Edmund said lightly pulling off the gloves he had been wearing earlier while riding around looking for his brother.

The darkness in Peters eyes didn't alter. "Leave it alone Ed."

"Ah. So no denial at this point eh? Well that's good I wouldn't want to have to beat it out of you." Edmund said coming to stand next to his brother.

Peter actually smirked at this. "You really think you could?"

Edmund smirked back. Both he and his brother had become excellent in combat since arriving in Narnia and although Edmund was clearly the better strategist his elder brother had always managed to best him in open combat.

Edmund looked again at his brother. "Well I never said that I would fight fair now did I? Actually I was planning on having a partner in this one. After putting him in irons yesterday I'm sure it wouldn't take much to convince Caspian to take a shot at you and I must say after a week training with him I'm not sure which of you I would put my money on you or him." Edmund replied seriously.

Peters eyes darkened again at the mention of Caspian. Peter breathed deeply and looked back out over the people bustling about below him.

"I won't be able to help him." Peter said softly but loud enough that Edmund could hear him and the sadness in his voice.

Edmunds expression turned from playful and teasing to shocked in a matter of seconds.

"Excuse me? Please tell me we're not still talking about Caspian."

Peter shook his head violently. "I just don't think I can do it."

Edmunds emotions getting the better of him he nearly shouted "Why ever not? Peter if this is because of what you saw last night…"

"It's not about last night damn it! I just can't do this! He asks too much!"

Edmund looked at his brother as if he'd been slapped. In a steady and soft voice he continued. "Too much? Saving people you love is too much to ask for? I can't believe I'm hearing YOU say this. We've worked on nothing but this agreement since he arrived and there is nothing at all untoward about it. He is giving us mining rights that will help us with dwarf relations in return for farmland and some of our stores. In the end we come out on top of this. We CAN help him!"

Peter turned violently. "It's not that simple Ed!"

Peter was now pacing back and forth between the columns within the tower itself. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Look. I should have mentioned something about this earlier but I'm not coming back to Cair Paravel alone. Things didn't go as well with our negotiations with the Culmorenes. I….I had to make some promised that I'm not very happy about."

Edmund looked at his brother skeptically sensing trouble. "What kind of promises Peter?"

Peter took a deep breath. "I gave them the concessions we talked about to bring about peace but they also made me promise to….to stay out of their way."

Edmunds eyes darkened realizing instantly what he was saying. The Culmorenes had been a power seeking people since they had arrived in Narnia fighting war upon war with neighboring nations to gain land and subjects. Peter had to their King to put aside the threat of war that had begun to rise along their northern border with the Culmorenes. Narnia was the larger power but the battle would stress their resources and greatly diminish the prosperity and peace that they had enjoyed during the last few years. Edmund did not need a map to know that Telmar was also a near neighbor of the Culmorenes and knowing of their growing starvation he had no doubt that an attack on Telmar was the situation that Peter had promised to "stay out of".

Edmund closed his eyes tightly going to the railing and clenching his grip against the cool stone. "How could you?" He asked quietly. His anger and indignation quickly rising to his voice he turned and shouted. "You've essentially given those monsters leave to take Telmar! Those people are starving and they'll not have a single chance to fend them off! You know they take no pity on those they conquer! You've essentially sentenced an entire people to death!"

Peter looked desperate and scared to his younger brother. "I didn't know they were starving! I would never have….I don't know what I would have done! I knew what monsters they could be! I couldn't let them attack OUR people needlessly! What was I supposed to do?"

Edmund glared back at Peter furiously. "Being uninformed is no excuse! Especially now! You know what those men do during war. You know they show no mercy! Are you still going to sit back and let them attack a defenseless people? Is Narnia going to bow down to tyrants? Once they have Telmar what do you think they will do eh? Their forces will be nearly equal to ours once they enslave the Telmarines!"

Peter was working himself into an angered frenzy. "Don't you think I know this?? I tried every bargaining chip we had but they clearly didn't want to deal with us. They promised to remove their forces from our borders in exchange for us leaving them to their own devices."

Edmund now laughed without a trace of humor in the sound. "Well they certainly played you perfectly didn't they? I doubt they ever had any real intention of going after our northern territories. They probably put up a great show just to get these concessions so that they could march right over Telmar!"

Peter stopped moving when Ed made his final assessment. His head dropped and his voice quieted to a near whisper. "I know. I realized too late that it was all part of their strategy. There was no negotiating with the King. He was very set in his ways. That's why I invited his son here."

Edmunds eyes widened again in shock. "You invited Fredrik here? Whatever for?"

Peter looked down at his hands again pain and worry coursing through every one of his features. "I think that he…." Peter couldn't look Edmund in the eye and Edmund found this more troublesome than anything else he had experienced this morning. "I think that there is something he wants more than land…more than war." Peter lifted his eyes slowly to meet his brothers.

Realization dawned and Edmund took a step back so that the wall of the castle could help support him. "Susan?" Edmund asked scared and breathless.

Peter closed his eyes and nodded.

Edmund rung his hands through his hair his mind a jumble of strategies and plans desperately looking for a way out of this nightmare. They couldn't attack the Culmorenes themselves without time. Their forces were spread out over huge areas and it would take months to assemble them to strike at a single point. The Culmorene forces were already gathered and would probably take out Telmar and enslave their people before a first push could be made. They would also have little that they could offer to Caspian to help the Telmarines if Culmar acted quickly. He had seen Fredrik in the castle leering after his sister on more than one occasion and Edmund knew that Fredrik saw her as the ultimate prize in the land. He would go about trying to possess Susan as his father had gone about trying to possess the lands he sought. But now the tactical play had been added to the courtship. All Fredrik could know at the moment was that Peter would try and prevent war with the Telmarines at all cost including trying to get Susan to agree to marry that man. However if he found out that Susan had fallen for Caspian Edmund knew there would be no hope for Telmar or Susan. If he suspected an attachment between the two Fredrik would probably promise not to attack the Telmarines if she agreed to marry him knowing that a refusal would bring a bloody attack that the Telmarines couldn't hope to win. He would probably also go against his word as soon as they were married. And if Susan refused him….Edmund knew enough of Fredrik to know he would not stand for a rival. Especially one he felt he could easily crush.

Edmund slid down to the bottom of the wall sitting now on the floor. He looked up at his brother. "She's in love with him." Edmund said as a statement of fact. One that he was sure of himself even if his sister and her Prince had not yet come to the same realization.

Peter just closed his eyes feeling the pain of impending doom settle over him.

Peter opened his eyes with sadness flowing through him. "I….I don't know what to do."

Edmund stood slowly. "They arrive tonight?"

Peter simply nodded.

Edmund nodded back. "We need to change the pieces. They've been controlling the board. We need to make our own moves now. I don't see how this won't end in bloodshed but the longer Fredrik is here the better chance we all have at surviving this."

Peter nodded. "Agreed. Do you have a plan?"

Edmund looked down sadness and regret filling his young features. "I don't have one that will let us win. But we are going to need to control the information around here. I think our best bet is for you to go explicitly against our sister's wishes."

Peter looked back. "You mean Susan of course."

Edmund lifted his eyebrow at his brother with a small smile on his face. "Actually I was talking about Lucy. She told you that you couldn't wake up and throw Caspian out of the Castle and now that I think about it…That's EXACTLY what you're going to have to do."

**Sorry again for the VERY long wait. If I fall off the wagon again I hope that you all will remind me to get back on. Peer pressure is a very dangerous but motivating factor. **

**Speaking of peer pressure….I think you should all press that little review button now…come on everyone is doing it! Just kidding…I HATE peer pressure of that sort… I was always the one to do just the opposite. So for those of you who are like me don't you DARE press that button! He he. **

**The above plea was for all of you who think I'm completely deranged and most likely stalking Ben Barnes. Let me assure you I have yet to fall of the deep end or crossed the lines into criminal activity due to my appreciation of his fine features. I really just think we should clone him and hand the clones out instead of candy on Halloween. **

**Seriously I'm not this weird but I find trying to make people laugh usually gets more reviews ;) You gotta stick with what works! REVIEW!!**


End file.
